1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door handles and, more particularly, to door handles readily locatable without ambient light.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to use a door handle to both unlatch a door and push the door open. Difficulties arise, however, when the environment is dark, either due to the main lights being turned off or due to a power failure. Panic commonly occurs when the power fails and is intensified when the power failure results from an emergency situation, such as a fire. It is often difficult to locate the door and/or the door handles when the lights are not operating, especially during a panic situation such as a fire.